


rock candy

by housekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Female Reader, Jabba Cameo, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, star wars crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: It's a Palps, Jar Jar, and Reader Crack Threesome!! This is your LAST warning - do not click read more unless you are very, very prepared for what follows. And even then, it may not be enough. I cannot be held responsible for any therapy bills that result from reading this - my own therapist is going to have a field day with me tomorrow. This is riddled with errors and typos because I cannot look at it any longer - it just adds to how horrid this really is.
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Reader, Jar Jar Binks/Sheev Palpatine, Jar Jar Binks/You, Sheev Palpatine/Reader, Sheev Palpatine/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	rock candy

**Author's Note:**

> I will apologize for exactly nothing. Cross posted to Tumblr on the same handle if you're interested in how and why this happened.

You’re really not sure how you ended up in this mess, flanked by Senator Palpatine and Jar Jar, letting their hands run across your body.

“Mesa thinken yousa berry melli,” Jar Jar grumbled against you, his voice lower than you had ever heard. 

“Though I hate having to share you with the Gungan he’s right, you look just ravishing.” Palpatine’s lips fell against your ear while his hands toyed with the slit of your dress. 

“Shall I just slide this right off you then?" 

"Do it,” you quietly exhaled, closing your eyes as his hands slid down your zipper, the fabric pooling at your feet. 

“Wowza, yousa looky delicious,” Jar Jar groaned, his tongue sliding across your nipple as it hardened against the cool air. 

You felt Palpatine shudder against you, his hardness rubbing into your side. Your hands undid his pants as Jar Jar removed his own, their hands and mouths exploring your body. 

When you took them each in your hands they groaned, feeling you stroke them up and down. Jar Jar’s tongue dropped lower and lower, sliding against your folds as he moaned. 

He brought his tongue back into his mouth with a loud slurp, placing a heavy kiss to the side of your neck. You moaned, pulling against both Palpatine and Jar Jar, savoring the feeling of having them twitch in your hands. 

“On the bed,” Palpatine directed, pointing straight behind you. “Hands and knees." 

You strode to the bed and quickly climbed up, Jar Jar eagerly following behind you. You felt his cool hand rub against the skin of your ass before his fingers started dancing across your slicked entrance. 

Jar Jar’s voice was heavy, his eyes bigger than normal as he touched you. "Mesa goen to tongue-grabben yousa up melli lady." 

You moaned as Jar Jar’s tongue worked against your pussy, slithering along your folds and teasing at your entrance as you moaned in tandem. 

Not one to be forgotten, Palpatine took your hair in his hand, holding his cock in front of you with the other. You licked your lips before taking him into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks to take him as far back as you could. 

He thrust hard against you, watching you drool around him while your eyes rolled back in your head. When Jar Jar’s tongue slipped up and into your cunt you pulsed around him, squealing against Palpatine as Jar Jar tongued against your g-spot. 

Palpatine continued to thrust into your mouth as you dragged your tongue along the underside of his cock, listening to him pant above you while you came apart around Jar Jar’s tongue. 

He groaned as your velvet walls crushed against the muscle, crossing his eyes and moaning as he tasted all you had to give.

"Please, can mesa get in yousa?” Jar Jar asked quietly as he kissed up your spine, your own wetness sticking to your skin. 

You released Palpatine’s cock for just a moment, a series of yeses tumbling from your lips before Palpatine shoved himself back into your mouth. Jar Jar shifted behind you then, taking his thick Gungan cock in his hand and lining it up to your entrance. 

When he pushed into you, you swallowed Palpatine’s cock once more, feeling him poke at the back of your throat while Jar Jar moaned behind you. He held onto your hips as he thrust, his words unintelligible as Palpatine pulled at your hair. 

He grunted as your moans sent vibrations down his cock, Jar Jar thrusting faster and harder until his rhythm fell apart, spilling deep inside you as you pulsed around him. Palpatine growled, pushing your head from his cock before climbing onto the bed. 

Palpatine shoved Jar Jar to the side and turned you on your back, fisting himself while he took his place between your legs. 

“Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side,“ he grunted, lining himself up and slowly thrusting into your dripping pussy. 

"Palpatine!” you cried out, the sheets tangling in your hands. 

“No,” he said sternly, holding your chin as he looked down at you, momentarily still. “You will call me Papitine." 

You looked confused for a moment before nodded your head fervently, “yes Papitine!” 

He sneered at you before thrusting into you, his hips snapping against yours while your legs wrapped around his waist, Jar Jar moving to sit at the head of the bed to watch the scene unfold. 

Palpatine buried his head in your neck, sucking against your skin as you cried out for him, quickly approaching your release once more. 

"Are you gonna come?” he croaked, nails digging into your hips as he slammed against you, slowly dragging his tongue across your collarbone. 

“Yes Papitine, yes!” Your voice was thin and raspy - ready do break. 

“Do it,” he shouted, hips faltering against yours as he fought off his own release, punctuating his words with heavy thrusts. “Do! It!" 

You came with a cry, feeling him spill into you as you did. He licked your chin before pulling back from you, sitting up as the door to the room opened, Jabba slowly slithering in - 

You sat upright in your bed in a cold sweat, clutching your blankets to your chest. 

“Maker,” you whispered, panting as you blinked your eyes. “I think Palpatine has fallen to the dark side,” you mused to yourself, eyes searching around your chambers as your breathing slowly evened. 

“I must tell Obi-Wan at once.”


End file.
